


Soaked Shirt

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato and Daisuke make a small mess together.  Then Daisuke has an interesting question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked Shirt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Soaked Shirt  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Yamato/Yamato x Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A80, write a T rated fic; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #927, Daisuke x Yamato  
**Note:** This takes place post defeat of BelialVamdemon but ignores the 02 epilogue and presumes Sora and Yamato had a friendly breakup a couple of years after they started dating.  
**Summary:** Yamato and Daisuke make a small mess together. Then Daisuke has an interesting question.

* * *

“This is why I don't like rugs in the kitchen,” Yamato said, staring down at Daisuke. The younger Chosen stared back up at him, blinking, eyes a bit round with surprise. 

“Ow?” He muttered, turning his gaze back to the spread of hot water that drenched his shirt and part of the floor as well. “That kind of hurts, you know.” 

“I'd be more surprised if it didn't. Good thing it wasn't boiling.” The water hadn't been cold, either, but at least Daisuke wouldn't be burned. Yamato set the pan back on the stove and headed to get some dry towels. “Are you all right, though?” 

“As much as I can be, I guess,” Daisuke said, pawing at his soaked shirt and wincing. “I didn't bring any spare shirts, though.” 

The blond shrugged, coming back with the towels. “You can borrow one of mine while I get yours cleaned up.” He tried not to watch too obviously as Daisuke wriggled out of the shirt and tossed it over to him in exchange for the towels. It was abundantly clear that Daisuke wasn't eleven years old anymore and the intervening six years had been very good to him. 

Yamato tried to get the images flowing into his mind out of his mind and didn't have a lot of luck with it. Yes, he was single, and he had been single for over a year now, and Daisuke was single too, and had been even longer. So far as he knew, Daisuke hadn't dated anyone more than a couple of times since his last breakup. Yamato knew for a fact that _he_ hadn't dated anyone. So there really shouldn't have been anything wrong with a little quiet checking out. 

Only he thought he saw Daisuke looking back at him and that was more than a little strange. They were friends, they were fellow Chosen, and they both enjoyed cooking to some degree or other. He wasn't the only person Yamato shared all of that with, but he was the only one who currently stood shirtless in Yamato's living room after an attempt to make some ramen. 

Daisuke rubbed himself down with the towel and Yamato put himself to good use by taking the shirt to the laundry nook and then going in search of one of his for Daisuke to wear. 

“So, now that you've seen me half-naked, do you want to go on a date or something?” 

Yamato nearly fell over the rug in the hallway again. “What did you say?” He had to have not heard that, didn't he? Daisuke said something generic and he'd heard something else? 

“I said, now that you've seen me half-naked, do you want to go out?” Daisuke repeated when Yamato threw a shirt at him. Yamato stared at him wordlessly. “Is that a yes?” 

Yamato mentally slapped himself then shrugged. What was one date? “Sure, why not.” It wouldn't hurt to spend more time around Daisuke. 

He did look cute in Yamato's shirt, anyway. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
